The Songbird Trilogy Book 2 The Weakness In Me
by Darkrayven
Summary: The drama of “Something To Remember” continues in this new book in The Songbird Trilogy, as Sami, Lucas and Tony embark on new adventures, filled with danger and desire, jealousy and betrayal and romances old and new.
1. Prologue

_Days of Our Lives and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures, NBC and Corday Productions respectively. I have no affiliation with Days Of Our Lives, Ken Corday, Sony Or NBC and do not claim any rights as such. The song "The Weakness In Me" is by Joan Armatrading_ _from her album "Walk Under Ladders"._ _I have no claims on this song whatsoever and have merely borrowed it for the purpose of storyline. I have no money so suing me is pointless. _

_The Weakness In Me is an original work of fiction by Darkrayven and said story as well as any original ideas and characters contained within the story are the sole property of Darkrayven. You may not copy and paste, edit or paraphrase this work or any ideas contain within without the sole permission of the author._

**THE WEAKNESS IN ME**

Prologue

_The motel room was a small one, dirty and cramped. The sheets were stiff and there was a stain on the carpet that looked suspiciously like blood. But the man sitting by the window didn't care. He'd been in worse places than this, places that had made his flesh crawl. He stared down at the picture in the old newspaper and frowned. The picture was of a man and woman, taken several months earlier. Both of them beautiful creatures, who had no doubt smiled for the camera and then had gone off to laugh and celebrate their success. The caption beneath the photo read "Count Antony Dimera and partner Samantha Brady celebrate the opening of their new nightclub "Club Babylon" in the heart of Salem. The club is sure to become one of the hottest places in our fair city to drink, dance and make merry." _

_The man picked up the scissors from the side table and carefully cut out the picture of the beautiful blonde woman, whose eyes seemed to laugh at him from the page. He took the photo and taped it too the wall. "Soon." He whispered, staring transfixed at the photograph. "Very soon, Sami."_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 is rated NC-17 and is not intended for those under the age of 17_**

Chapter 1 

The early morning light filtered through the curtains as Lucas Roberts stretched in his bed and glanced over at his sleeping wife. Her back was turned to him and the sheet had slid down giving him a nice view of her derriere. He felt himself harden and reached over to run a finger down her spine and lower towards the crevice that beckoned him. Sami didn't even shift and he frowned in disappointment that she hadn't seemed to awaken. Then he grinned lasciviously and turned onto his side snuggling up against her back and kissing her shoulder. He slid a hand around her waist and moved his hand upwards to cup her breast. She sighed and rubbed her buttocks against his erection. He kissed her shoulder again and grabbed his erect penis, guiding it with his hand into now moist opening. She whimpered as he slid gently into her. He closed his eyes at the feel of her encasing him. She was so tight and he almost spilled himself inside her at the contact. He slid in as deep as he felt he could go and gasped as she began to move against him. He pulled out slightly and then plunged back in, repeating the movement again and again. The hand on her breast kneaded it gently as the other one slid into her hair and tugged at it softly. His mouth moved over the curve of her neck and licking and sucking the tender flesh there as he moved in and out of her. The tempo of their lovemaking increased until he could take it no more and came inside of her with a loud groan. "Mmm." He moaned into Sami's ear as he slowly pulled out of her. "Not a bad way to wake up, hmm?" But Sami's only reply to his question was a loud snore as she rolled away from him. 

"Huh?" Lucas exclaimed incredulously "You can't have been asleep that whole time!" But Sami only continued snoring softly. "Yeah well, we'll just have to see about that!" Lucas said determinedly and eased Sami onto her back, flicking the sheet aside. Her nightgown was bunched up around her waist and he admired her luscious curves. He slid a hand up her calf to her thigh kissed her knee. He trailed kisses up her leg as his fingers found the damp nest of dark blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. He slid one finger slowly into her and she moaned and shifted her pelvis slightly. Lucas smiled into the darkness as another of his fingers entered her and she arched her back to bring it in deeper. He traced a path up her thigh with his tongue, going higher and higher until he found the small nub beneath the velvet folds of skin and suckled it gently. Sami whimpered and her breathing turned from soft and steady to shallow panting. He licked and sucked on the nub and Sami's hips undulated so wildly that he had to grasp her hips to keep her from bucking him off the bed. He knew he was driving her wild with his mouth and he teased her mercilessly. Finally he felt her entire body tighten and go as stiff as a board as she cried out her release and her juices spilled out onto the sheets. She was panting heavily as her body relaxed and her hips lowered back onto the bed. Lucas lifted his head and smirked up at her. "Good morning." He said, coming up on his elbows a cocky grin on his handsome face. "Guess you couldn't sleep through that one huh?" Sami opened her eyes and smirked at him. "What makes you think I slept through it the first time?" She said mischievously, causing him to do a double take. He narrowed his eyes and pounced on her laughingly until they were once again joined below the waist!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sami walked into Club Babylon and smiled at the staff cleaning up from the night before. She walked up to the bar and Bliss turned to her. "Good morning Mrs. Roberts!" she said. "Morning Bliss." Sami said returning the girl's smile. She was glad that she had kept Bliss on after the club had changed over from a "gentleman's club" to a dance club. Bliss was smart and funny and the customers all loved her. She was also studying to be a veterinarian, so the job afforded her the money she needed to pay for her schooling. Sami picked up the mail and flipped through it. "Anything doing that I should know about?" Sami asked as she ripped up some junk mail. "Nothing out of the ordinary, except that Count Dimera is in his office looking at the books." Bliss answered. "Really?" Sami said cocking an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't often that Tony ventured into the club to work, let alone look at the books. "Here," Sami said pushing the torn junk mail towards Bliss. "Throw these away for me please." "You got it boss." Bliss said as Sami walked away and towards the back to Tony's office. 

Sami opened the door to Tony's office without bothering to knock, and stepped inside. It was as gloomy as always, but she supposed that was the way he liked it. She had tried to convince him to redecorate it, but his answer had always been a very strong no, so she had stopped trying. The office was as much a reflection of the man as anything else in his life was these days and it saddened Sami to see him so unhappy. He'd been so alone since losing his sister Lexie and finding out that the Cassie and Rex weren't really his children. They had been fathered instead by Sami's own father, Roman Brady. He spent much of his time burying himself in business and trying to clean up the mess left behind by his father and cousin.  

Tony looked up as Sami walked into the room and his heart leapt at her smile, as it always did. Sometimes he wished she didn't look so breathtakingly beautiful and that she didn't smile at him like that, but he knew he wouldn't change a thing about her. She was everything a man could want: smart, witty, strong, defiant and maddeningly independent. And if any man wanted her it was Tony Dimera. He'd been attracted to her ever since she'd first approached him two years earlier with an offer of friendship. He'd dismissed the attraction however and gone after her mother out of revenge against John Black instead. He'd even helped Sami land the object of her desires at the time, Brandon Walker, by dating her to make the ex-boxer jealous. And then the unthinkable had happened and he'd kidnapped by his identical cousin Andre and his insane ex-wife Kristen and held captive for almost a year. It had been towards the end of his captivity that Sami had been thrust back into his life. She'd broken up with Brandon and had been sleeping with his cousin under the mistaken idea that she was actually sleeping with Tony.  It had all been a ruse however. Sami was actually acting as an undercover agent for the ISA in an effort to discover who had been murdering their agents. Unfortunately for her, she'd been discovered and imprisoned alongside Tony. Sami's misfortune had been Tony's good fortune however. After being confronted by Kristen and his lecherous cousin, who was determined to make Sami his bride, Sami had come up with a plan to free Tony and herself from their cell and save many of Salem's citizens from a bomb. The bomb unfortunately had gone off at a party at the Kiriakis mansion. It had killed a few people who hadn't gotten out in time, among them Victor Kiriakis' wife Nicole and Tony's sister Alexandra. Andre had also supposedly been killed, although no positive ID of the body could be made and Kristen had disappeared without a trace. The loss of his sister had been devastating to Tony and Sami had been there along the way to help him through it. She'd stubbornly refused to let him wallow in guilt and self pity and had instead pushed him to try and bring some good out of all the bad his family had done. He'd been doing so with her help, donating not only his money, but also his time to charities with her by his side, and falling deeply in love with her along the way. 

"Well, well," Sami said to him now, crossing her arms over her chest and sending a mocking look his way. "To what do we owe the honor of this little visit?" Tony smiled back at her. "Well, can't a man take the time to review his investment?" He said to her. "Of course he can?" She answered with a smirk. "It's just not usually here that you tend to work. You prefer the gloominess of the mansion to the gloominess of your office." She sat down on the edge of his desk, giving him an ample view of one shapely calf. The smell of jasmine permeated his senses and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears. He shifted to hide the discomfort that her closeness always caused and gave her a small smile. "Well Sami if this office is gloomy it always brightens considerably when you enter." He said to her. Sami shook her head and laughed at his charming remark. "Tony, Tony what am I going to do with you?" _"Not what I'd like."_ He thought to himself and then shook the image it brought to mind away. "So Sami," He said turning back to the books. "Since you're here perhaps we can go over some of these entries in the books, hmm?" Sami took his cue to change the subject and sat down across from him to work.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, after all the entries had been gone over and Tony was satisfied with the work they had done, Sami stood up and stretched. Tony watched her covertly out of the corner of his eye, as he put the books back into the wall safe. He admired the way she kept herself so fit, especially having given birth to the strapping young man that her son was becoming. "So," she said to him. "I guess I'll see you tonight. Oh and don't worry, my cooking has vastly improved so I won't poison you." "Umm, yes about that.." He began to say. "Don't you dare!"  Sami shouted cutting him off abruptly. "Tony Dimera I swear if you even think about backing out of tonight, I'll, I'll…I'll never speak to you again!" And thus saying this she folded her arms stubbornly and turned her back on him. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. As much as he hated the thought of having to endure an evening of watching Sami with her husband Lucas, he didn't have the heart to say no to her. So instead he said, "What are you serving, because I'm bringing the wine." Sami turned and threw her arms around Tony, hugging him tightly. "You don't have to bring anything, except your charming self! She squealed and pulled away beaming at him. "No, no now I insist on at least contributing the wine." He said to her. "Alright then, we're having chicken!" "Oooh yum!" He said with a sarcastic grin. "She hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Now none of that!" She said to him. "I told you that my cooking is much better now so you don't have to worry." "Mmm hmmm." Was all he said but Sami ignored him. "Anyway, I'm so glad that I'm finally getting you to come over for dinner with me and Lucas." She said. "I just know that once you two get to know each other, you'll be as crazy about one another as I am about both of you!" She grabbed her purse and prepared to leave. "Ok, I gotta run. I've got a million things to do!" She said cheerfully and gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek. "So I'll see you tonight. Ooohh this is gonna be so great." She bubbled and skipped out the door leaving Tony staring after her with a smile. "Yeah." He said to himself softly, his smile disappearing. "Just great." 

Sami was so excited running out of the club that she didn't even notice the attractive woman entering it and ran into her. "Oops," She said upon collision "I'm so sorry." And then she saw who it was and gave a delighted squeal. "Leine!" She shouted and threw her arms around her friend, who hugged her back. "Where's the fire, Sami?" Madeleine asked her best friend in her slightly French accent. "Oh, I was just on my way out to run some errands!" Sami said to the woman who was probably her closest friend in the world. Madeleine Chung had been one of the ISA agents who had helped Sami's friend Ops train her for the ISA. She and the gorgeous French-Asian female had quickly developed a friendship that was closer than any that either of them had ever had. Leine, as Sami called her was not only a special agent with the ISA, but was also an art gallery owner, with several galleries all over the world. She traveled frequently and she and Sami didn't get to spend much time together. But they kept in touch via the Internet and occasionally Sami and Lucas would travel to a show at one of Leine's many galleries in the states. "Leine, what are you doing here?" Sami asked her "I thought you were going to be in LA this week." "Change of plans. The artist whose work I was showing came down with the flu or something and we had to postpone the show." Leine answered. "So I thought that it would be the perfect time to finally visit your hometown, that you've told me so much about!" "Well I'm so glad that you're here and I wish I didn't have to run right now, but I'm having a dinner thing tonight and I've a million things to do." Sami said and then paused, the wheels in her head suddenly spinning. "Say Leine, why don't you come to dinner at my house tonight?" "Oh well, I don't want to intrude." Leine answered. "Oh you wont' be!" Sami said. "It's a small gathering. It'll just be you, me, Lucas and my partner Tony." "Tony Dimera?" Leine asked, suddenly interested. "As in Count Dimera?" "The very same." Sami said with a gleam in her eye. "So what do you say, will you come?" Leine laughed, the sound like bells tinkling. "What time should I be there?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucas adjusted his tie in the mirror and frowned at his reflection. He knew he was good looking but somehow he always felt drab when in the presence of the dashing Tony Dimera.  He though of the vodka bottle in the bar and he could almost taste it in his mouth. "Honey," Sami called from the kitchen "What are you doing in there?" "Just fixing my tie." Lucas said walking out into the kitchen. Sami gave him a once over and grinned. "You look great!" She said. "Honestly I don't know why you worry, since you always look great. I swear sometimes you're worse than a girl." She emphasized the fact that she was teasing with a playful pat on his bottom. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Mmmm! But not worse than my girl." He whispered to her, lowering his mouth for a kill. "Mmm, hmmm." She murmured. There lips had barely touched when the doorbell buzzed and Sami jumped away from him. "He's here!" She said excitedly. "Great." Lucas said sarcastically, which a reproachful look from Sami who said. "Get the door and be nice." She hissed the be nice part to him "Yeah, yeah. Lucas said walking to the door and glancing wistfully at the bar. "I'll be nice." I'd be nicer if I had a drink, he thought to himself, but then shook off the thought and opened the door. 

Tony wasn't any happier than Lucas at that moment. He'd been dreading the evening and had tried to think of some way of getting out of it. But now as Lucas opened the door, he knew it was too late. "Hi Tony." Lucas said cordially shaking Tony's hand. "Come on in." "Thank you Lucas." Tony said returning the young man's smile. A smile he noticed that didn't quite reach his eyes. Although Lucas had always been cordial towards Tony, Tony suspected that he wasn't really liked by the man at all. Not that he blamed Lucas for that attitude. After all, Andre had successfully manipulated Sami into his bed and Tony must surely be reminder of that to Lucas. But that was why Sami had been pushing so hard for Tony to join her family in events and dinners, because she wanted Lucas to see that Tony was not Andre and didn't have any designs on her. Little did she know just how wrong she was on the latter point. "Hey you!" Sami said to him, wiping her hands on her apron and coming over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he though that she smelled like rosemary. "For you." He said to her handing her the wine. "Thank you." She said taking the bottle from him. "Well something smells wonderful." "Mmm hmm, we're having rosemary chicken. My Grandma Caroline's recipe. I don't think I do it justice, but Lucas usually tells me it comes out alright. "She's being modest." Lucas said taking Tony's coat. "She's really becoming a great cook. Those lessons she's taking from Caroline are really paying off." "Dinner will be ready in a minute." Sami said. "Just make yourself at home. Lucas," She said handing him the bottle of wine. "Open that will you love?" "Sure hon." Lucas said grabbing the corkscrew. "So Tony, did you manage to pull out of Montesora Industries before their stock took that dive?" "Fortunately yes. Thank you." He said accepting the glass of wine that Lucas handed him. "My stockbroker luckily saw the possibility of a downfall right before it happened and I sold off all my stock for a reasonably good price." "That's great." Lucas said. "Yeah, mine did the same when Yatsuma's fell a couple of month's ago." "Hmm," Tony said. "Do you play the market often?" " A bit." Lucas replied smiling, "But Sami doesn't like me to take too many chances with our finances. We have a son to put through college after all. And my wife is determined to see him in Harvard!" "Yale would be just as good." Sami said smiling as she came out with a dish in hand, which she set on the table. Just then the doorbell buzzed again. "Ohh good, right on time." She said. "Lucas would you get the rest and put it out while I get the door. "I wasn't aware that you were expecting anyone else." Tony said to her as she swept past him to the door. "Last minute guest." She said. "I ran into an old friend today and invited her to join us. I hope it's ok." "Oh it's fine by me." He said relieved that he wouldn't have to be alone with his hosts the entire evening. Relieved that is until Sami opened the door and he got a look at the stunning brunette standing there. And then the relief turned to a sudden suspicion that he had been set up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sami frowned at her husband, who was busily engaging her friend Madeleine in conversation about Basic Black.  It's not that she was jealous, but she wished he would make that sort of effort to speak to Tony. The whole idea of Tony coming to dinner was so that he and Lucas could become friends, but so far she'd been stuck talking to Tony and watching her husband charm her best friend. She decided to put a stop to it, by interrupting their conversation. "Tony." She said.  Did I tell you that Madeleine is opening her second art gallery in New York next month?" "No." Tony said, frowning slightly. He'd been happily conversing with Sami all evening, but now he got the feeling she was trying to push him towards her friend. Not that he didn't find Madeleine attractive, and why wouldn't he." She was tall and slim, with the fine features of the French. But there was also an unmistakable exotic quality to her that came from her Chinese background as well. It was not only in the slant of her dark eyes or the ebony gleam of her long, jet-black hair, but also in the air of mystery that seemed to surround her. She came across as both open and charming, but with a hard and aloof edge to her that intrigued him. Still, she was no Sami and he doubted that any other woman would ever hold his heart the way she did. "So where is your gallery going to be situated?" He asked her. "Oh well, since we already have one uptown, I decided to have this one in Soho." She said. "We're having the opening next month, you should come. Sami and Lucas are going." "Why, thank you." Tony said. "I'd be delighted." Sami smiled at the two of them, sure that her other plan, to hook Tony and Leine up, might just work out after all.

Sami closed the door after having said goodnight to her guests and strolled happily into the kitchen where Lucas was washing the dishes. Picking up a dishrag, she began to help him dry, humming happily. "Well, you're certainly pleased with yourself." Lucas said handing her a dish. "And why shouldn't I be? Tonight was a success." She answered with a huge grin. "Well, I wouldn't start making out the wedding invitations just yet, "Hello Dolly". Lucas said frowning at her. "Tony was polite to her, but his attention was on you all night, as usual." "Lucas, don't start that!" Sami said, her good mood suddenly disappearing as she glared at her husband. "Tony has absolutely no interest in me, outside of friendship. If he spent most of tonight speaking to me, it's only because you were monopolizing Madeleine." "What?" Lucas shouted as the anger he'd been feeling towards Sami and Tony all evening came to the fore. "I did not monopolize her tonight! He was sitting right next to her, he could have talked to her anytime he wanted to, he'd just rather sit and stare at you! God, Sami when are you gonna wake up and realize that Tony Dimera wants you!" Sami slammed the dishtowel down on the counter. "I've heard enough, I'm going to bed!" She said and stalked away into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "Yeah." Lucas shouted at the closed door. "Just run away and hide again! It's what you're good at!" He put the dish he was holding back into the sink and spotted the second unopened bottle of wine on the counter. Without giving himself a chance to think about not doing it, he uncorked the bottle and poured himself a glass.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Sami awoke the next morning Lucas was gone. So, incidentally, was the bottle of wine. Sami silently prayed to herself that Lucas had poured the bottle out rather than drinking it. She knew how he struggled with his addiction and she tried on a daily basis to encourage his sobriety. Last night however, she had been so angry that she hadn't even stopped to think that he might be pressured into taking a drink, and now she was left feeling guilty about it. The phone rang and she picked it up to the sound of her mother's voice on the other end. "Good morning sweetie." Dr. Marlena Evans said. "Morning mom." Sami returned, trying to sound cheerful. "What's up?" Well nothing really." Her mother said. I was just wondering if we were still on for lunch today?" "Yup, one o'clock at Salem Place." Sami said checking her watch. "Great sweetie, I'll see you then." "Okey dokey mom. I'll see you later." Sami said and hung up the phone. It was nearly eleven-thirty so she quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took her time in the shower, her mind continually returning to her fight with Lucas the previous evening. The more she thought about it the more guilty she felt. She had vowed to herself to try and be patient with Lucas and his feelings regarding Tony. After all, she had been involved in a relationship with Tony's look-alike and after everything that Andre had put her and Lucas through, she knew they both still bore the scars. 

Andre had been Sami's first and last assignment as an ISA agent. At the time she had believed that he was Tony and she had become involved with him with mixed feelings. From her first encounter with Andre after he had returned to Salem to masquerade as Tony, Sami had been drawn to him. He had been everything that the men in her life were not. He was suave, debonair, confident and dangerously sexy. She'd been in love with Brandon Walker at the time and although she found herself attracted to Dimera, she hadn't pursued anything other than friendship with him. That is of course until after her affair with Brandon ended and the ISA approached her with a key assignment. At the time a mysterious assailant was murdering ISA agents and the agency had been sure that it was "Tony". Knowing Sami's close proximity to the Count they had enlisted her help in determining whether or not he was indeed the murderer. Sami had gone undercover, posing as a singer in "Tony's" Club and soon the two were involved in a steamy affair. At the same time, she found herself growing closer to Lucas, who had been there for her when she and Brandon had broken up, and whom she'd always secretly had feelings for. Sami had been torn apart for weeks between "Tony" and Lucas. She found herself falling for both men, but ultimately her feelings for Lucas had won out and the two had finally made passionate love. The only problem left then was that "Tony" was still her assignment and she feared what he might do to her and her family if she left him. But then Andre finally began showing his true colors and the agency began to close in on him. Sami finally came clean with Lucas about who she was and why she was dating Tony. She had sent Lucas and their son Will off to the country while she tied up the case, believing that "Tony" was about to be arrested and that she and Lucas would finally be free to be together. But on the evening before he was to be arrested Sami was discovered spying on him and she was tossed into a dungeon cell where she had come face to face with the real Count Dimera. Tony, it turned out, had been imprisoned for months and Sami found out that she had been sleeping instead with his twin cousin Andre. She'd been relieved at the news that the Tony, whom she had befriended the summer before, was not responsible for the murders of the ISA agents, but repulsed at well at the thought that she'd been duped into sleeping with the wrong man. Andre it seemed didn't care in the slightest that she now knew the truth, as he was obsessed with her and determined to take her away with him and make her his wife. He had threatened to kill not only Tony, but also Lucas and Will if she refused him, and she had reluctantly agreed. In the meantime she and Tony discovered that Andre was not in fact the mastermind behind the plan to destroy the ISA and Salem, but it was in fact Tony's ex-wife Kristen. Psychotic and vengeful after having spent years imprisoned in a harem, Kristen had been rescued by Andre and the two had put her plan to murder their enemies and for her to regain John Black's love, into action. As Andre and Kristen had gone off to a party in honor of Phillip Kiriakis' birthday, at which a bomb had been planted, Sami and Tony planned their escape. The duo managed to kill their guard, but set off a fire in the process, and all the while Tony had still remained chained to the wall of the cell. Finally, Phillip and Ops having sensed that something was amiss when Sami had failed to show up on "Tony's" arm for the party, had arrived and rescued them from the fiery Dimera mansion. Tony had been badly injured and Ops, Phillip and Sami had left him in the care of his manservant Bart while they had ridden off to stop the bomb from going off at the party and killing half of Salem's residents. They had arrived just in time to stop the bomb, but Andre took his cousin Lexie Carver hostage and tried to use her to escape. 

With time running out to diffuse the bomb, Sami had offered herself in place of Lexie and Andre had greedily agreed. In the midst of the exchange, Lexie had unsuccessfully tried to disarm Andre and had wound up shot instead. Andre had grabbed Sami and tried to escape with her, when out of nowhere Lucas had appeared. As the guests at the party frantically tried to escape from the mansion before it exploded, Lucas went after Andre and Sami and Lucas. Andre knocked Sami unconscious when she tried to get away from him and Lucas had furiously attacked him, before the blast from the mansion had thrown them all to the ground. In the aftermath of the explosion, countless people lay dead. Among them were Lexie Carver, who had succumbed to the bullet wound that Andre had given her and Nicole Kiriakis who had been upstairs sleeping off a headache at the time of the explosion. Andre had been presumed dead, but a second explosion at the mansion had rendered the lifeless bodies that remained there unrecognizable and no one was every truly sure whether or not Andre was truly gone forever. Also missing was Kristen, who had lurked outside the party and had mysteriously disappeared after the blast. Her whereabouts were currently unknown, but Sami's stepfather John was currently tracking his former wife through Europe, much to the consternation of his current wife, Sami's mother, Marlena. 

Lucas and Sami had survived the blast with only minor injuries and Sami had spent the night in the hospital with a broken leg. While she was there she had gone to visit Tony whose room was down the hall from hers. Tony was suffering from broken ribs and smoke inhalation from the fire at his mansion. After having gone through hell together, a bond had formed between the two and after comforting Tony over the loss of his sister, Lexie, the two had fallen asleep on his bed holding hands. Unfortunately Lucas had come back to the hospital in the middle of the night and had found them that way. Although Sami had explained that what she and Tony had was strictly friendship, a doubt had been planted in Lucas' mind at the sight of the two of them nestled so closely together. And that doubt had only grown over time. The fact that Sami was now Tony's partner in the club only added to Lucas' fears that he might someday lose his wife to Dimera's charms. But Sami was continually trying to bring Lucas and Tony together in the hopes that they might all be friends and Lucas would feel more secure in their relationship. Thus far, it hadn't worked and Sami was now at the end of her rope. 

Sami sighed and took a last look in the mirror at her appearance. She decided to call Leine when she got back from lunch with her mother and find out what her friend had thought of Tony. She only hoped that Leine had found the Count as attractive and irresistible as most women did. If Leine and Tony hit it off and began dating, perhaps then Lucas would finally see that she and Tony were just friends and that Lucas had all of Sami's heart, forever and for always.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sami left from having lunch with her mother that afternoon, feeling no better than when she'd left her house. She'd presented the problem to Marlena and as always her mother had approached it matter of factly. "He feels he has a reason to worry sweetheart." Her mother had said. That's something that will only go away with time. Unless, of course, you are willing to give up your friendships with Tony, which I already know you're not." Sami shook her head at her mother and Marlena continued. "Well then, you just have to be patient and keep reassuring him. Sooner or later he'll feel more secure." "I know." Sami had said. But deep down inside, she still wasn't sure. Was giving up Tony and their relationship the only way to make Lucas feel secure? But she knew that wasn't a compromise she was willing to make. Tony needed her and after all they'd been through together, she couldn't turn her back on him. Lucas would just have to understand that, and perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps someday, with time and reassurance he would.

Sami stopped in front of Balistix and admired the dress in the window. As she was about to stop in to try it on, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find her brother in law, Phillip, grinning at her. "Hey there sis!" Phillip said cheerfully. "Hey there bro!" Sami said reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Got time for a cup of coffee with me?" He asked her. "Yeah, I think I can manage that!" She said smiling and linking arms with him. It was yet another bond that had been formed out of the tragedy of her assignment, this newfound affection between herself and Phillip. She'd never really paid much attention to him as a child, but ever since he'd helped rescue her that night, she'd looked upon him as another brother. That feeling had only gotten deeper since her marriage to his brother Lucas.

"So what's new in the wild and wacky world of the ISA." Sami asked him after sitting down and ordering a latte. "Not much really." Phillip said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I got into this for the adventure and I hoped I would be helping people, but all I seem to be doing lately is training and paperwork." Sami hid her smile at the downcast expression on Phillip's face. She'd been so much like him when she'd first started working for the ISA, but she'd seen more action than she'd ever wanted to. "Phillip, it takes time and I'm sure that once they feel you're really ready, they'll send you out there." Sami said although she secretly hoped not. She'd just discovered how nice it was to have family around and she didn't want to lose any of them. At the thought, she asked a new question. "Has there been any word from John?" "Not really, the last I heard he was in Istanbul and working his way south." Phillip said. "I wish I was with him." Sami patted his hand sympathetically and glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot." She exclaimed, "I'm sorry but I gotta go. I've got a business appointment at the club." She got up and gave Phillip a hug. "Do me a favor ok?" "What? Phillip asked. "Don't be in such a hurry to get shot up. I'd rather have you well prepared than hurt cuz you weren't!" She said to him earnestly. "I get ya!" Phillip said sheepishly. "Good!" She said kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later." "Yeah see ya." Phillip said as he watched her go. He turned away, giving the tall thin man who'd been watching the exchange with much interest, the opportunity to follow Sami unnoticed by anyone.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony leafed through his mail at his desk and a gilt envelope caught his eye. It was from the Raine Gallery in New York. He opened it and pulled out the invitation scanning to the end and reading Leine's handwritten note. "I can't wait to show you my world! Yours truly, Leine." He smiled as he noticed that even her curvy script, seemed polished and graceful. "Why not?" he thought as he marked off the date on his calendar and picked up the phone to ring Erin and ask her to RSVP for him. But then he suddenly thought better of it and dialed the New York phone number himself. A silky voice answered the phone. "Raine Gallery, Madeleine speaking." "Leine, it's Tony Dimera." He said, surprised to find himself a bit nervous. "Tony, this is a surprise." Leine said, pleased that he'd used her nickname. "How are you?" "Well I'm just fine." He said. "I actually just opened up your invitation, so I thought I'd RSVP." "Oh, good!" Leine exclaimed, "I'm so happy that you'll be able to come! Although I must admit that I'm surprised you called yourself. Most people just have their assistants do that." Tony blushed slightly; glad she couldn't see his face "Well I'm not most people." He said smoothly, recovering himself. "I'm beginning to see that." Leine countered. "I hope that your trip to New York will give us the opportunity to get to know each other even better." "So do I, Leine. So do I." And he found surprisingly, that he really meant it.

Sami sat down to dinner and looked anxiously at the door. Lucas had come home the other evening and had apologized to her for his behavior, promising that it wouldn't happen again. She'd been so pleased that she hadn't even asked him about the missing wine bottle. But although they had made their peace and he had loved her passionately that night, he'd been coming home later and later in the last few days. It almost seemed to her that he was avoiding her, in order to avoid a fight. As another hour sluggishly went by, Sami finally got up and put the now cold dinner away and went to bed.

It was well past midnight when the bedroom door opened and Lucas crept in. Sami sat up and flicked on the light, causing Lucas to jump slightly. "Hey you!" He said "What are you still doing up?" He asked as began to undress. "I couldn't sleep." Sami said, trying not to sound irritable, but failing. "I was waiting for a call from _my husband_ telling me that he was going to be late again." "Oh." Lucas said casually "Sorry hon I …" "Got hung up at the office. I know!" Sami said, finishing his sentence for him. "But you know, there is this amazing new device! It's called a telephone, everybody's doing it nowadays." "Ha, ha, that's funny!" Lucas laughed and climbed into bed. He leaned over to kiss Sami, but she turned away from him, so he kissed her shoulder instead. "Aww come on sweetie." Lucas said, as he put his arm around her and drew her closer. "Don't be mad." Sami turned around abruptly, and glared at him. "It's not just tonight Lucas!" She bit out. "It's been happening more and more and I am not putting up with it!" Now it was Lucas' turn to get angry. "Would you lower your voice, Will is sleeping." He said. "And I said I was sorry." "No you didn't! Sami said in a slightly lower voice. "You said "don't be mad" He frowned at her mocking imitation of him. "You know what I meant!" He said fiercly and then in a quieter tone, "Look I am sorry! Really sorry and I promise that I'll call next time, ok?" "But that's just the problem, " Sami said, the heat going out of her as well "The fact that there is going to be a "next time" I miss you! I feel like you're avoiding me or something and it's killing me" Lucas sighed and stroked her face. "Honey, why would I ever avoid you? I love you!" He kissed her gently. "Well I love you too, and I want you here." Sami said "Look honey, there's not much I can do about the next time thing. I mean, I have to work, don't I? The most I can do is promise that I'll call from now on." Sami looked at him a bit dejectedly and took a minute before asking him, "Promise?" "I swear!" Lucas said, kissing her again. This time the kiss deepened until they were both moaning and grinding against one another, until finally he was deep inside her taking her sweetly!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tony plucked a glass of champagne off the nearest tray and made his way through the crowd gathered at the opening of Madeleine's newest gallery. A particularly heinous work of art glared at him from a wall on the right. Its splashes of red and green surrounded what appeared to be a couple in the throws of passion. Although it might have been two dogs just as well, it was hard to decipher from the abstract shapes. He shuddered knowing that someone would spend an inordinate sum to purchase what they would think was art.

"Awful isn't it?" came a whisper by his ear. He turned, surprised to find himself looking into Madeleine's dark eyes and winning smile. He flashed a smile of his own. I was just thinking that myself. How are you Leine?" he asked bending to bestow a kiss on both cheeks, although he didn't have to bend too much. Madeleine was taller than most women he knew, delightfully so. "I'm doing wonderfully, thank you!" She turned to look at the painting again "Yes the painting is dreadful, but unfortunately I can't risk offending the artist since we sell a lot of his work. And you know as well as I do that the nueveau riche think that a photo of a chewed up piece of gum is a work of art these days." They both chuckled.

"But, I'm so glad that you made it." She said "Especially since Sami and Lucas backed out at the last minute." "Oh," he said a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. "They're not coming?" "No, Sami said that Lucas wasn't feeling well. But it's alright, it just means I get you all to myself." She said linking her arm through his. "If you don't mind playing escort for me?" She smiled up at him. "Not at all, my dear." He said smiling back and patting the elegant hand laid on his arm. "Not at all."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tony and Leine sat across from one another in the bright lighting of the diner, she'd led him to after the show had finished. "Thanks so much for indulging me. I always need to unwind after a show and this place has the best pie in town!" Leine said. "The opening was wonderful!" Tony said smiling at her, as he'd found himself doing all evening. She was an amazing woman and the more time he spent in her company, the more he found himself appreciating her. "Yes, it was the pretty good, if I do say so myself." She countered with a smile. "But enough about business, I want to know about you. Tell me all about the dark and mysterious Count DiMera."

He blushed slightly and ran a hand nervously through his hair. _"My God_!" he thought_. "I feel like an untried schoolboy!" _"Well, I'm not sure that I'm all that mysterious." He laughed. "But I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know. So long as you return the favor!" "But of course." She said placing her hand over his, "And I want to know everything!" And they both proceeded to launch into stories of their childhoods and subsequent years, regaling each other with their sometimes humorous exploits and dangerous adventures.

Before they knew it, the sky outside was beginning to lighten and still energized and enthusiastic, they reluctantly left the diner to make their way back to reality. "Well, as much as I hate to end this evening or morning rather. I'm afraid I have to get home and get to bed." Leine said with a frown. "Yes, I suppose I should be getting back to the hotel myself. I have a business meeting in town before I head back to Salem." Tony said. "But I so wish I didn't." "So do I." Leine said huskily moving closer to him and laying one hand upon his chest as the other reached up around his neck and pulled him into a seductive kiss." Tony's kissed her back with a fierce passion that had been building all evening. The kiss finally broke and both were left breathing a little heavier as Madeleine turned away quickly to compose herself and to hail an oncoming cab.

"When will you be in Salem again?" Tony asked as the cab pulled up and he opened the door for her. Madeleine turned and looked up into his eyes still a bit glazed with passion. "I'm unsure, chérie," She said, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "but I think somehow, that it will be quite soon. Thank you for an unforgettable evening." She kissed him lightly on the mouth before descending into the car and driving off. Leaving him standing there, bemused.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two days later Tony sat at his desk at the club contemplating the phone and wondering if it were too soon to call Madeleine. He smiled remembering the kiss they'd shared and a warm feeling unfurled from his belly. That kiss had been more than hot, he admitted to himself. And Madeleine he also had to admit was an amazing, exciting woman. Just the sort of woman he needed in his life. The sort who would hopefully make him forget about Samantha Brady. The thought dampened his spirits a bit and he opened a drawer and took out the photo of the two of them together that had been taken at the opening of the club. His heart clenched as it always did at the sight of what a good looking couple they would make. Abruptly he threw the photo back into the drawer and slammed it shut!

"Damn it!" He said out loud! He had to stop this. Samantha was taken and there was a willing and incredible woman out there who he could and should be with! He made up his mind and picked up the receiver to dial Leine's number. Her smooth voice answered the phone and he forced himself to sound cheerful! "Hello there!" he said, not bothering to identify himself, knowing that she'd know who it was. "Hello yourself!" Leine said. "I was just thinking about you!" "Really?" Tony asked. "Yes. It would seem that I'm going to be in Salem this weekend and I was hoping we could get together. That is, if you're not already busy." Tony smiled and said. "If I was, I'd cancel any plan for you." Leine laughed on the other end of the phone. "You are just so smooth. But I like it!"

"Where are you going to be staying?" Tony asked suddenly anxious to see her again. "I'll be at the Excelsior. Shall we say, Friday at eight o'clock?" "Sounds perfect." Tony said. I can hardly wait to see you!" "Well you can prove that Friday night." Leine said huskily. "Au revoir, chérie." She said and hung up the phone. Tony chuckled as he replaced the receiver. He looked at the drawer again, determined not to feel guilty. After all, Samantha wasn't his and he certainly wasn't betraying her by dating her best friend! "No." he said to himself. "I am doing the right thing. It's time to move on!"

"Move on from what?" Sami asked, standing in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What are you moving on from, Tony?" Sami asked again, cocking her head to one side as she entered the room and approached his desk

Tony looked at her and gulped, sorry that she'd heard him, but knowing there was nothing for it. "I um." He began. "I was just talking about moving on from these wretched bills that keep being placed in front of me. I keep getting distracted by them." "Oh well, sorry about that." Sami said, "But you know I have no head for finances, which is why I leave that part of the business to you!" She smiled brightly and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Sooo," she began innocently. "I heard from Madeleine that you too had a fabulous time together at the opening the other night." "As a matter of fact, we did." Tony said. And then he paused as a sneaking suspicion crept up into his brain. "Um, Sami, just why is it that you weren't there?"

Sami averted her eyes, to avoid him seeing the guilty look that was in them. "Ohh you know, Lucas wasn't feeling too well. So we just opted to stay home. Besides, I knew you'd be there to keep Leine company!" "I knew it!" he shouted. "You set me up!" Sami stood up in mock outrage! "I…..I" She stammered "I did not! I'm hurt that you'd even think that!" But the rising color on her face told him that he'd hit the nail on the head. "You did didn't you!" He gasped "Sami, I can't believe you!"

"Oh, alright!" She finally admitted sitting down sulkily "But I was only trying to help." She held up a hand to cut him off before he could say anything. "Not just you, but Madeleine too. And I'd do it again. I love you both so much and I could see the sparks between you the night we all had dinner together. I just had to see if anything would come of it! And from the way Madeleine sounded when I spoke to her, it sounds like it did! Am I right?"

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes!" He finally answered, reluctantly "Yes it did."

"I knew it!" Sami shouted happily, clapping her hands together!" She leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me everything! And don't leave anything out!"

"The only thing I'm going to tell you, is what a manipulative, meddlesome little piece of baggage you are!"

"Oh please" Sami huffed, knowing there was no malice behind the statement. "Everybody knows that!" She continued on cheerfully. "So, did you kiss her?" "Sami!" Tony yelled exasperatedly "That is none of your business!

"Ahhh, so you did kiss her!" At this point Tony had had enough and stood up! "Out!" he shouted pointing towards the door "But Tony." Sami began "Out!" he shouted again "Ok, ok! I'm going." Sami said but she turned when she got to the door and said devilishly. "Just remember safety first when you have sex with her!" "Get OUT!" Tony screamed hurling a pad of post-it's at her head. She ducked out of the room quickly to avoid being hit and he walked over and slammed the door, listening to her laughter all the way down the hall!


End file.
